I'll Show you
by 12love14
Summary: Haruskah dengan ini aku baru bisa merasakn kebebasan? Bad Summary / genre tentukan sendri Just oneshoot ... Kim jongin etc..exo here
1. Chapter 1

**Pertama tama mau menyapa sidersss dulu dehh...**

 **Hayyyyy siders apa kaabarrr masih setia aja bacanya diem diem...gk mau review juga nihhhhh...:-( padahal kalian cukup mengerakkan jari sebentar saja untuk me- review ...kan yang nulis jadi tambah semangat...**

 **Ntar kalau mereview dapet mobil avanza deh..gimannna mau kann? # sok kaya heehehhehehhe**

 **Atau hadiahnya jalan jalan kekorea plus ditemenin sama exoo...?!**

 **Atau Dinner bersama 12love14 di amperan jalan ditemenin chaya2 lampu kelap plus asap kendaraan.# dinner atau cari penyakit yaaa...?**

 **Tapi yaaaa intinya alangkah senang jika kalian mereview klau gk fav.n aja atu follow deh atauu apapun yng penting meniggalkan jejak.**

 **Selanjutnya buat yang udah mau merview d stiap cerita thank you very much...jangan sungkan sungkan dan anggp aja ff sendiri. # hehehehhehe**

 **Promosi lgi tlng d bca n review crita d bwah ini:**

 **Ikatan**

 **Ma best boy**

 **My bad boy**

 **My answer is you**

 **12love14**

 **Misunderstanding..etc**

 **OK payypayyy :***

 _ **I'll show you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Kim jongin .,Etc**

 **Happy reading ...**

Jongin berdiri menghadap hamparan hijau di depannya, rambutnya yang bergerak di belai angin, mata yang tajam menatap lurus. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada satu hal, hampa. Semuanya terasa berat dan menyakitkan. Jongin menggusap wajahnya dengan perasaan kecewa.

 _My life is a movie and everyone's watching..._

 _"_ OK cut...bagus jongin!" kata sutradara, oh sehun.

" hmmmm" gumam jongin. Setelah itu jongin mulai dikerubungi oleh orang orang. Mereka semua sibuk menyiapkan keperluan "take" selanjutnya. Tidak peduli jongin suka atau tidak semuanya tetap melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, professional.. _ck!._

 _So let's get to the good part and past all the nonsense..._

Adegan selanjutnya Jongin berdiri ditepi lembah membelakangi kamera. Tubuh tegap yang di idam idamkan oleh seluruh yeoja di dunia itu terlihat mencolok. Pakaian yang sederhana saja sudah membuatnya tampak begitu menggagumkan. Tapi tahu kah kalian jongin sudah jenuh..?

 _Sometimes it's hard to do the right thing.,._

Jenuh...bahkan lebih dari itu. Hanya saja dia tidak memperlihatkannya. Seandainya jongin melakukan itu ntah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin kariernya hancur atau publik akan mencap namanya dengan hal hal buruk.

 _When the pressure's coming down like lightning..._

Bahkan mungkin eommnya akan marah padanya. Setiap akan melakukan sesuatu jongin harus mendapat "izin" dari sang eomma. Sekalipun hanya untuk melakukan hal kecil seperti ingin libur untuk istirahat.

 _It's like they want me to be perfect..._

Kata kata yang selalu berputar putar dibenaknya ...

" kau jangan bermalas malasan...karirmu itu baru naik...!" tegas sang eomma

" lagian kau laki laki masak segitu saja sudah menyerah...ck! Memalukan sekali..! Kata kata itu selalu mengenai telak menusuk hatinya.

 _When they don't even know that I'm hurting..._

 _"Apakah laki laki tidak boleh istirahat? ..aku sudah lelah ,...ini bukan kehidupan tapi nerakka!"_ bentak jongin kepada eommnya.

 _This life's not easy, I'm not made out of steel..._

Jongin tau dia tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti dirinya.

 _Don't forget that I'm human, don't forget that I'm real,..,_

" ready ...action...!" itu tanda take selanjutnya telah dimulai. Jongin menari dengan latar belakang lembah hijau yang indah. Kabut menutupi sebagian puncak lembah tersebut.

" gilaa...dia seperti malaikat yang turun kebumi" baekhyun tersenyum kagum.

" apa dia tidak kedinginan...suhu kan sang..." tambah luhan.

" heh..coba kau pikir apa bagus kalau dia memakai jeket setebal kita kemudian menari nari?"potong lay

" betul juga hehheh..." kikuk luhan. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang bedecak kagum saat ini Bahkan hampir semua staf yang berada dilokasi syuting tersebut.

Peluncuran lagu jongin terus mengalami kenaikan. Boomm! Album itu terjual habis satu jam setelah peluncuran.

" eomma bangga padamu ... Kau lihatkan apa yang eomm katakan itu benar.?" eomma jongin tersenyum bahagia karna Semuanya berjalan lancar.

" aku tau apa yang terbaik untukmu ..." tambahnya lagi

 _Act like you know me, but you never will..._

 _"_ hmmmm..sangat tau..." kemudian jongin melangkah keluar ruangan itu, sangat sesak saat melihat eomma nya berkata seolah olah apa yang dikatanya itu benar.

 _But that's one thing that I know for sure..,.._

Jongin pergi menuju atap. Karena dari atas sini dia bisa merasakan ketenangan. Melihat langit biru seperti laut yang mengantung diatas kepalanya. Jongin mendekat kepembatas atap tersebut. Dan sekarang jongin juga bisa melihat begitu banyak orang yang berkerumun di depan agensinya. _Pantas saja eomma terlihata senang...ternyata itu penyebabnya..._ pikir jongin dalam hati.

" hah..appa aku rasa aku akan ketempat mu saja..." jongin menadahkan kepalanya kelangit sekali lagi seakan akan bisa melihat sang appa di surga.

" eotthe.. bolehkan...kurasa eomma sudah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkanya..." tambah jongin dengan wajah tersenyum hambar.

 _I'll show you..._

Jongin menaiki pembatas tembok yang hanya mencapai perutnya. Tinggi dan sejuk, jongin merentangkan tanganya kembali. Tempat jongin berdiri persis ditepi gedung, dan berbahaya.

" kyaaaaaa! Siapa ituu ...tunggu itu jongin..." teriak fansnya yang tanpa sengaja melihat jongin

" andweee! Jangan jangan dia mau bunuh diri..!" semua orang panik.

" ck...! Kalian panik bukan karna sayangkan,...hanya tidak ingin tubuhku ini hancur.." gumam jongin

Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya dan ...

Brakk! Sebuah suara keras sepeti menghantam tembok itu terdengar. Jongin, kepalanya bersimbah darah..tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya. Jatuh dari bangunan yang memiliki 23 lantai itu sudah pasti akan ...mati.

" jongin... sayang bangun lah..." isak eomma jongin. Semua menjadi ricuh. Jongin jatuh tepat di depan gedung dimana eomma dan fansnya sedang berkumpul untuk .

" eommm...i'll...S..show you..." ucap jongin terbata bata. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya..

" jong...innnnnnn..." teriak eomma jongin.

" it's the best solution for...u..us " jongin tersenyum lembut dengan darah yang sudah memenuhi wajah tampannya.

"Eom..ma.. for the.. first time..I'm feeling free..." akhirnya, Jongin menutup mata untuk selama lamanya Dan tersenyum.

" andweee...jonginaa...eomma benar benar minta maaf ...ireonna jonginaa!.." histeris eomma jongin.

 _But it's too late...to say sorry...,_

 _I'll show you_

 _I'll show you_

 _I'll show you_

 _I'll show you_

End

Hay guyssss 12love14 is back with new ff. Maaf masih belum lanjut untuk ff yg lain

Soalnya belum dapat inspirasi...…

Oo iyaaa buat yang bingung...cerita ini inspirasinya dari lagu JUSTIN BIEBER " I'LL SHOW YOU" gk tau kenapa ITU lagu berasa banget hehehhehhe...# galau# plakkk. Abaikannn..

Semoga sukaaa dan tolong reviewwwwwwww yaaaaaa ( puing puing)* aegyo gagal...

Love you alll...:*


	2. review

Hy guysssss ini cman blsan buat yang udh review d i"ll show you yaaaa

kyungocha 31: ini kebanyakan ttg kaisoo coz I'am kaisoo shipper ... hhehheeh

Ikatan : kaisoo

My answer is you : kaisoo

My bad boy : kaisoo

Ma best boy: HUNHAN

12love14: kaisoo

I'll show you : kim jongin etc

Its too late : krishun

Misunderstanding: chankris

kyungie love (Guest) : hahhhahahah binggung yaaa sorry deh...

o iya buat ikatannya lagi otw ..sabar aja yaaaa.. thanks bgt for review x

skull (Guest) : hayyy jugaaa...hahaahha senangnya ada yang suka cerita ini... kalu bgini mh tmbh smngat dehhhh #alayy plakk

iya lgi cri insprsi buat yang baru # ff yang lain di didiemin -_- aj wkwkwkwkw


End file.
